Of werewolves, vampires and girls
by Ryebread1105
Summary: Just a great story in which Edward is a boy named Daracanith Fuze Culpepper Bella is a girl named Grace Callder and Jacob is a boy named Wickner P. Beckenham


 **L** **Daracanith Narrating** **L**

Hello, I am Daracanith Fuze Culpepper. I am the 12 year old son of Clarisse and Vladimir Culpeper. I have short dark brown hair, a shovel face, and green eyes that shimmer in the moon light.

 _Daracanith! Stay on topic!_

 _Sorry I couldn't help myself Grace, you know it's true_

I have no siblings (brothers or sisters) and I am very pale. My fangs are sharp enough to rip a cow apart.

 _Are not!_

 _Are too Wickner!_

 _... (Whispers quietly)_ _are not._

Guess what happened 2 years ago? I turned into a vampire, because my mom doesn't no how to let a vampire bf who could bit her son (which he did) down easy.

L

It's been 9 years since the mysterious girl arrived. Grace, oh no! I mean, I mean the mysterious girl… Oh all right I mean Grace. Want to know why I now her name?

It's because she is one of my best friend's okay, ever since my dad died of a werewolf attack and my mom was sadly cursed with a sickness called monsterswidest (you get it by touching a swamp monster).

Wickner (another one of my best friends) and Grace have been helping me through all of it. Also Grace is human, but she is not normal, both Wickner and I agree there's something different about her.

Oh wait I know! She is a ghost hunter! Yup a ghost hunter and guess what?! She has a ghost hunting dog named Sparthotomes!

Anyway her dad is an expert on monsters so she can ask him questions about vampires and werewolves (because Wickner turner into a werewolf) her dad just thinks she is interested in his hobby.

Oh and get this Grace's parents don't even know I'm a vampire they just think I'm a kid that wants to be one because when they first met me I was running around with a cape and trying to scare Wickner.

 _Man I was a cute kid, I mean ask anyone._

 _Ok now it's time for you to tell them how you met me!_

It was 2002 and I just heard the news. A vampire catastrophe was just about to happen. My mom and dad and I hid it out in our cellar. Sadly Wickner's parents didn't hear about it in time. They died, kaboob! Dead! just like that (snaps)…

 _Wow don't ya think that was a little I don't know harsh?_

 _Yeah I agree, come on man, that's my parent's death scene you're talking about_

 _Geez chill I'm sorry but it's true!_

When it was over we saw Wickner all alone, and I saw him time to time so I asked or them or at least I tried too, act out the words can he stay with us because by then I realized his parents were gone. And since I am there only child they said yes.

After that I started hanging out with Wickner (I mean I had no choice he lived with me now) and then we became friends. Now all of us (Wickner, Grace, and I) are all best friends.

 _Aw, that was so sweet._

 _It really was._

 _Nice job Daracanith._

 _Thanks Grace._

 _Are you shore it wasn't to sappy._

 _No not at all Daracanith._

 _Thanks Wickner._

 _Guys I know were having a good time but, Shouldn't we stay on topic._

 _Grace, don't be a party dropper._

 _I know but we are supposed to be telling a story about us._

 _Actually no, Daracanith is supposed to be telling a story about him._

 _Ok now you're the party pooper Wickner._

 _Am not_

 _Are too._

 _Monsters, monsters keep it together please_ _._

 _Both Daracanith and Wickner (whisper) -_ _Party Pooper_

 _I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't get off topic and TELL EVERY ONE SOMETHING STUPID._

 **L** **Wickner Narrating** **L**

I am Wickner p. Beckenham I am a 12 year old that was born to Shelby and Clark Beckenham. I have Dark brown hair hare and lighter fur. Turquoise eyes. (That also shimmers in the moon light.) I am a werewolf, and I have 2 best friends. Daracanith and Grace.

In 2002 both my parents died because of a vampire apocalypse. Even though both my parents died of vampire attacks Daracanith is still my best friend. We started hanging out when his parents took me in after the vampire _catastr..._

 _Oh wait, Daracanith already told you that._

 _Did he tell you that I am a werewolf?_

 _Oh he told you that too, well ok._

 _I don't care if he told you this one you have to listen…_

When Daracanith's dad died, I tried to help him through it but I couldn't so I went to the one person I could trust. That was Grace; I know I didn't know her that well but her dad was a monster book writer so I asked. How do you make a vampire happy?

Oh that's an easy one she said.

"The best way is catching/getting a squirrel."

"A squirrel?"

"Ya and it will help both of you… Daracanith gets the blood, while you get exercise, and get to help your friend."

"Ok, I can do this."

It was an absolutely perfect squirrel. Fat, juicy, and exactly what Daracanith needed. I ran up the tree it was on, and grabbed it. Then Grace and I went to Daracaniths.

"Hay, Grace Thanks for the help."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Hay I wanted to know if I could come over your house and help Daracanith with is lil' problamo."

"Sure that'll be awesome Grace."

L

"Hi misses Culpepper."

"Hello Wickner, hi Grace."

 _Then I called my parents and asked if I could hang out with them_

 _GRACE! I was getting to that1_

 _Oops sorry go ahead…_

Then Grace called her parents-

"Hi mom, dad, I was just wondering if I could stay over Daracanith's tonight."

"Sure honey have fun"

"Daracanith is upstairs in his room third door on the left."

"Thanks miss. Culpepper" we both said as we headed up the stairs.

Daracanith guess what? I yelled Grace is staying over. And Daracanith was like Cool.

 **L** **Later that Night** **L**

Wickner were using your room for the night I remember Daracanith saying.

 _I did not._

 _Yes you did Daracanith_

 _NO I did not Wickner._

 _Guys stop being Argulers (are-gu-l-er-s)._

 _Grace normal talk._

 _Monsters that argue… Du._

 _(both boys)_ _Ohhh._

Anyway, Daracanith got his portable coffin, and Graces parents went home to get her sleeping bag. Then before we all went on the floor and

 _Oh, Oh, Oh can I tell this one_ _._

 _Sure Grace Take it away._

 _Ok so first…_

 **L** **Grace Narrating** **L**

I am Grace Callder, 12 year old daughter to Kim and Ted Callder. I have long light brown hair, gray eyes, strait teeth and I am pretty tan, if I do say so myself. I have a 1 cousin and no siblings like Daracanith and Wickner (who are my best friends).

Anyway back to the story. I got out my pocket sized monster book and we all told stories about really anything. It was Wickner's turn; he decided to tell a scary story.

 _Wickner want to tell this one_ _._

 _No, can I?_

 _Sure go ahead Daracanith._

 _It was a dark night one day, and all the monsters were out. Except…_

 **L** **Daracanith Narrating** **L**

The Cerberus. The 2 headed dog of the underworld also known as Baldinhimers Only Guards. There were three monsters. One Werewolf, a vampire, and a ghost hunter. All the same age as us and all wondering if the ghost hunter's parents were different.

They all agreed. The then went looking for the guards but instead they found foot prints of a human. And then the vampire said look there's the prints of the Cerberus. Then they heard a noise one that they couldn't explain. It was the noise of a ponarode. A voodoo doll for monsters, they invaded and the three tried to get out.

That's the mystery ends thou no one knows if they ever did…

 **L** **Later that Night** **L**

I woke up and said, "Grace tomorrow night can you stay over again. I want to check if Wickner's story was true, about the Cerberus."

 _And I said Sure_

 **L** **The next day (night)** **L**

We all went outside. We looked around and saw a lot of monsters.

"Wickner is your story true." I said in a panic

"I don't know I made it up."

"Guy's there's NO Cerberuses. Come on lets go see the entrance." Yelled grace.

We saw the foot prints and heard the noises. Daracanith and I looked at Wickner and said. "Wickner was that story true! He replied…

 _Let me say it!_

 _When the sun descends, and the moon starts to arise. Listen to the pounding cries. They will return one night when it's dark just when you hear the Cerberuses bark._

 **L** **Wickner Narrating** **L**

I said it in a very quiet voice and Daracanith as like "Wahh!?"

Then I said that I found a piece of paper on the ground at Grace's house and that it said when the sun descends, and the moon starts to arise. Listen to the pounding cries. They will return one night when it's dark just when you hear the Cerberuses bark. I then created a story for it, but when I read it I heard pounding coming from the attic. I thought it was just some bugs so I ignored it.

Then Grace was like "Guys, come quick, to Daracanith's basement I have an idea, I just need to find something.

 _I was and still am just so smart, and so great at problem solving_

 _Wow so modest_

 _And humble grace_

 **L** **Wickner Narrating** **L**

"Found it!" I screamed. Look guys a scroll about these things called Ponarodes.

"What?" both boys asked

 _To which the smart and amazing me replied…_

"It's a voodoo doll for monsters apparently. The piece of paper was a Ponarode 


End file.
